We Were Out Looking for Flobberworms
by Sirius' Sweetheart
Summary: "The library!" "A stroll around the grounds watching the sunrise!" "Looking for flobberworms!" Honestly, they are terrible liars. I had to let out a snort at the last one. "Flobberworms beat you up, James? Impressive. . ."


**Lily's Point of View- Journal Entry**

**Date: September 25th, 1977  
**

**Reason for writing: Was extremely bored after her Transfiguration quiz and needed something to do. Something crazy also happened this morning that I needed to record so I knew I wasn't imagining it all.  
**

Okay, so I was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room innocently enough reading my Transfiguration book, right? I had woken up about an hour earlier to finish my History of Magic essay and didn't feel like doing it in the Heads Dorm, but it took a lot less time than I imagined it would being half awake and all, so I went down to the kitchens to get myself some hot chocolate. I got back to the common room, settled down in my favorite armchair by the fire, and started studying for McGonagall's Transfiguration quiz later. I had gotten about three pages into the terrible subject when I heard the portrait door open and 3/4 of the Marauder's tumbling through it.

Now since James and I are on good terms and all I normally wouldn't question it, except, well, they honestly looked _horrible_. Even Sirius to those who don't believe it possible. James and Sirius had scratches all over themselves and blood caked on their robes. James had a black eye and Sirius had a terrible limp. Peter had what looked like the others' blood on his hand and had bruises around the visible parts of his arms.

I let out a small gasp at their appearance and scrambled up from my spot by the fire, gracefully tripping over my hot chocolate and landing on my face. My just-woke-up-appearance-with-hot-chocolate-burning-through-my-sleepy-pants must have been just adorable. Still, James rushed over to me.

"Lily, are you alright?" while Sirius and Peter were thinking more along the lines of, "What the bloody hell are you doing here at six thirty in the morning, Evans?" Well, that was mostly Sirius while Peter just looked on with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"I could ask you lot the same thing," I said while standing up on my own, straightening out my old pajama T-Shirt.

They all looked at each other nervously and said at different times,

"The library!"

"A stroll around the grounds watching the sunrise!"

"Looking for flobberworms!"

Honestly, they are terrible liars.

I had to let out a snort at the last one. "Flobberworms beat you up, James? Impressive. For the record you all look like a bloody train ran you over-yes, Sirius, even you."

He tried to look indignant and failed for the first time that I've seen. It was sort of sad now that I think of it... "For your information, I always look amazing, Evans." He said it almost convincingly. The yawn and stumble sort of ruined it though.

"Lily, we really can't tell you what happened..." James told me softly, "Please understand that."

I sighed blowing some of my hair out of my eyes. I supposed I did understand. You don't spend a night out and come back looking that terrible without secrets being involved. Not to mention the fact that James and I had only been on good terms for about three weeks. "Okay, okay, I wont ask any questions about what you lot were up to if you let me take you to the Hospital Wing," I thought that was generous enough, apparently not.

"NO!" They all yelled.

"Why in the name of Merlin not!"

"Because-"

"Well you see,"

"Madam Pomfrey told us that- umm-"

Again, abso-bloody-lutely terrible liars.

"Well it's either that or I'm going to tell Dumbledore that you're seriously injured and refuse medical treatment," Honestly, if you're hurt, why in the world would you want to stay that way? They were being pricks, the lot of them. I mean, Merlin's sake, I was just trying to _help_.

"Lily, we're fine, we can heal ourselves. Trust me," James said begging me to let them be and understand. Everybody knows I'm _quite_ stubborn though, and if anybody was watching I had to keep my reputation. That's what I told myself at least.

I huffed. "Well, can I at least _help_ heal you. I don't want you skipping classes just because you're bleeding up in your mates', dorm, James. You're Head Boy. You can't miss class."

They all looked at each other like they were exasperated with me, an innocent, trying to be helpful bystander to their sneaking around the castle while curfew was still in effect. Then again, so did I to get that hot chocolate, but _I_ didn't get caught by the Head Girl. Then again, I _am_ Head Girl, but, oh sod it. Point is: Boys. Exasperated with me.

Peter, bless his soul, said, "She does want to be a healer, she helps Pomfrey out sometimes, maybe she would be good help?"

In a harsh whisper, Sirius told them, "We do fine on our own all the time! We don't need her help! What we need to do is get up to the dorm, fix ourselves up, and sleep through our classes like always! It's tradition!"

They do it all the time? They are so lucky I've developed a soft spot for James and his mates the past three weeks.

"Sirius, really, I promise I won't ask any questions about what you were up to." He just gave me a grunt in response. Typical guy. How am I supposed to understand what that meant?

"James," I tried, "If you just let me run back to our dorm and grab some things, you'll all be nice and healed, and ready to go do whatever you want. I'll even play dumb about you lot skiving off class. Please-" I tried to give him my best puppy dog face, but Sirius just smirked at me so I stuck my tongue out at him.

I don't know why I wanted to help so much, really. I should have just let them be and read my evil Transfiguration book in relative peace until people started to come down for early breakfasts. To see them all hurt and miserable though... It just tugged at my heartstrings. It wasn't something I was used to feeling towards these boys. Except maybe Remus when he looked so ill after the full moon. Wait, last night was a full moon. Last night, three fourths of the Marauders were mucking about doing dangerous things- Maybe I'll weasel it out of James during patrol on Friday-

Anyways, I decided I didn't care what they said about me helping them. I was just going to do it anyways. I ran out of the portrait hole without saying another word and for all I know they stood there confused for a few seconds then tried to get up the stairs to the boys dorms.

By the time I was back to my common room I was gasping for breath and told the portrait of Timothy the Timid "Phoenix Feather", got some of my spare already made potions, my wand, and ran back to the Gryffindor common room. When I got back I saw Peter and James trying to help Sirius up the staircase, James and Sirius' faces contorted with silent pain. They turned my way when the portrait opened but didn't say anything. They really didn't have to.

I lifted my wand at Sirius, gave it a swish and a flick and non-verbally levitated Sirius up the staircase. When I reached the spot of the stairs James was he gave me a tired glass and told me, "Thanks," then kissed my cheek. I was too astonished to say or do anything in response to that.

I stood on the 11th step and watched his back as he walked up the rest of the stairs, rumpling his hair in that annoyingly sexy way I always told him made him look lazy and a troublemaker. Which he was. The real reason I couldn't move though was because the butterflies that erupted in my stomach made me feel like I was going to throw up. I didn't.

I was snapped out of my blissful/confusing moment by Sirius who snapped at me that I was levitating him upside down and the remaining blood he had was rushing to his head.

I realized my mistake and jogged the rest of my way up to the Seventh Year Gryffindor Boy's Dorm. Of course it had to be the one farthest from the ground causing me to be out of breath by the time I got there. All of them smirked at me in that annoying Marauder way of theirs. Prats.

Anyways, they didn't say much. I think they were purposefully trying to make me feel awkward. They _would_ do something like that. Maybe they were just tired. I don't know, but it was a tad annoying. I told Peter I couldn't do much for the bruises, so he just decided to pass out on his bed until breakfast. I heard him talking about bacon and biscuits in his sleep. I gave Sirius some blood replenishing potion, healed all the scratches, and gave him a dreamless sleep potion to patch him up.

Did the same for James except he refused the sleeping potion. Said something along the lines of, "Lily, sleep isn't worth it if I can't dream of your beautiful face," Which just made me blush like an idiot and mumble something incoherently while looking down at the ground. Merlin their dorm was dirty, I couldn't even _see_ the ground with all this junk on the ground. A few minutes later he was back to his infuriatingly good looking self.

"I insist on walking you back to our dorm, Lily,"

"James, I'm _fine_. I'm seventeen years old, I know how to walk,"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I learned that about sixteen years ago in fact. I don't need a babysitter to walk me through my school,"

"I'm merely saying that the buddy system never fails! It's dangerous to walk out the corridors by yourself these days!"

"What's going to attack me this early in the morning? A wall?"

"Erm, well, there are Slytherins!"

"Awake and wandering the halls at seven AM? I doubt it. I can hurl a hex, as I'm sure you're aware of,"

"I just don't want you to get hurt by yourself,"

"Well, buddy, you can sleep here and skive off of classes while I go back and get ready to actually _go_ to classes. If you're back in the dorm it will raise questions about why I didn't force you to come to class! And, I'll be fine. I've been taking DADA for six years and three weeks." The whole calling him "buddy" thing was quite clever I think after he mentioned the buddy system.

"How would they know where I was sleeping anyways?" Taking the most important part out of my little mini-speech of course...

"It's your dorm. You're _supposed _to sleep there."

"I'm _supposed_ to not break curfew and go romping about in the forest- I mean looking for, erm, flobberworms. On the ground." So they were in the forest now were they? The Forbidden Forest. Where students are Forbidden to go into. Smart.

"Lalalalalala. I can not hear about this. I am Head Girl and I can not condone you unforbiddening the Forbidden Forest!" I said trying on my, I really am not curious about this at all face when in reality I really am curious, face.

"What the? Unforbiddening, Lil? That's not even a word,"

"Is too! Look it up while I go back to my dorm!" And then, I tried to run. Tried being key word.

James, being the completely in shape person with fast reflexes that I'm the opposite of, grabbed my arm as I tripped over Remus' trunk.

"Nice catch," I grumbled.

"Told you it was dangerous to try and go places by yourself," He said smirking down at me. His proximity and ability to look extremely good shirtless even with fresh new scars was making it slightly hard to remember to breathe. Quite embarrassing, really. His grin was infectious too, could be because of the fact our lips were smashed against each others making the butterflies in my stomach go on some sort of frenzy, but then again, it could be for some other reason.

As soon as our lips broke contact I said something I suppose I kind of regret now, "Erm, I-uh, I really-" Of all of the cute, sexy, witty things I could of said, I said something unintelligible. Merlin, I felt like an idiot. So like any Gryffindor, I did the most sensible thing, I ran away. Courageous? Probably not. Impressing? Definitely not. The only thing I could think of after having my mind blown? Unfortunately. Really, considering my mind was still fuzzy because of James Potter's snogging skills, I don't think it was _that_ bad of a reaction. . .

Honestly, I'm still in shock here. My mind keeps going back to how soft his lips were and- never mind. If James ever found this, well, his ego doesn't need to be inflated by my real thoughts on his snogging abilities. So before I write anything else that could potentially be used for blackmail if this was ever found, or McGonagall came over to look at what I was so intently writing, I'm going to stop.

Hello to any potential blackmailers!

Most of my love,

Lily

**A/N: Alright, I do admit my writing skills are quite rusty. I couldn't really get this to flow right, but I spent some time on it so I thought I should post it anyways :) Don't be too harsh, please. It's my first time writing this kind of stuff since... Well, I can't even remember. I do hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit though! If you did, I'd really like you to click that lovely button that says "Review" and tell me what you thought :)**

**Random HP fact: In _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_, dragon blood is revealed to be an effective oven cleaner.**

**Random Random Fact: It is believed that Shakespeare was 46 around the time that the King James Version of the Bible was written. In Psalms 46, the 46th word from the first word is shake and the 46th word from the last word is spear.**

**(Random HP fact from facts. randomhistory .com & Random Random fact from cs. cmu. edu)**


End file.
